percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Norse Demigod Camp
"Sterkestes Rett." (The strongest Right, or "Survival of the fittest", in Norwegian) ''--Camp motto'' Information about the Norse demigod camp. Places Barracks The barracks is a huge hall divided into subdivisions; one for each minor god, one for unclaimed demigods, and one for older demigods who periodically return to stay at camp for short periods of time. Each barrack has five rows and two columns of bunk beds. At the end of each column is a tall dresser-like chest that holds items of whoever sleeps on that bunk-bed. The minor gods' barracks are decorated to match what they are they deity of. Big House The Big House is a large wooden lodge where Sif, the camp director resides. The severed head of the Norse god Mimir is located in the attic, and acts as the Oracle for the camp. *Attic *Infirmary *Meeting Rooms *A small autotorium Dining Hall The dining hall is a wooden hall, and has eighteen tables in it; one for each cabin and one for Sif and the staff. The food is set up similarly to the Greek camp, having goblets that fill with whatever you ask them to. Tall metal brasiers line the walls. Arena Library The library is a great hall with many shelves that go all the way to the ceiling, filled with thousands of books.There are ladders at various locations around the hall, which can be moved in order to get at books that are at or near the top of the shelves. Most of the books are about Norse mythology. There is a porch facing the training area which has a few rocking chairs on it, so you can go outside to read. Volcano Camp Traditions There is a tournament held every week in the arena, and all campers are required to participate. The winners of the tournaments are held in great esteem. Also, all new campers are required to pass a challenge in order to prove themselves worthy of being children of the gods. Each test is specifically modified to test the camper's wits and fighting skills, and require them to face their fatal flaws. Camper who do not pass the test are not allowed to enter the camp, and are left to die. Weak demigods are not allowed in the camp, and they are automatically thrown out of camp if any major weakness is found. Staff *Sif: Camp director; the Norse goddess of home, field, and the crop. She volunteered to be the camp director because none of the other gods wanted to. *Loki: Camp assistent; Pardon on his orignial punishement for causing the death of Baldr. *Ótr: Activities director; a dwarf who has the power to shape-shift. List of Tournament Winners #Emile Osgardi #Morana Valdis #Šárka Capello Notable Campers *Snorri Hunter a daughter of Ullr *David Frodar a son of Lofn *Ixchel Maddox a daughter of Heimdall *Mánadís Aamodt a daughter of Skaoi *Šárka "Sar" Capello a daughter of Loki *Aino De Haven a daughter of Rán *Morana Valdis a daughter of Hel *Amarantha Eira a daughter of Eir *Coda Montgomery a son of Tyr *Emile Osgardi a son of Odin *Diana Mirage a daughter of Skaoi *Olle Dreyer a son of Skaoi *Tallak Horn a son of Thor See Also *Storms of Ragnarok 322px-CosmosRender.PNG|Sif Yuna2.png|Morana Valdis Amarantha.png|Amarantha Eira Category:Locations Category:Norse